You Belong With Me
by 22-fall-in-love
Summary: Beca and Chloe moved in across the street from each other after graduating college. Chloe inadvertently started a Taylor Swift pun war, and Beca may have taken it a little too far, not that Chloe minded.


Beca sighed a contented sigh as she took the last box inside her small house on the outskirts of L.A. and laid it on the kitchen table, looking out the window. She was finally here;she finally had the balls to break up with Jesse. He was too stupid to realize that she meant it when she sang a break up song, a Taylor Swift one at that, straight to him during the last riff off she would ever be a part of ,yet he still didn't take the hint. So, finally, she blew up on him and told him there was someone else, someone that brought a smile to her face without even trying.

Her nuetral expression changed to an amused smirk when that certain someone caught her eye. Her best friend was in her livingroom across the street holding up a blank white paper sign that read, **We made it my beautiful neighbor. **

Beca rolled her eyes before she grabbed her phone off the counter and texted Chloe. She thought about what she had written for a second and hit send.

_Becs: Alright Taylor Swift, can't you just text me like a normal person? And stop calling me beautiful _.

Her eyes went from her phone back to the redhead, who was busy scrawling another message with her sharpie, her lip bit in puppy dog concentration.

Chloe held up a second piece of paper, flashing her signature mega watt grin , **Don't make that face. You love it. #haters gonna hate.** The message was followed up with a giant marker heart for emphasis.

Beca threw her head back laughing like a child. Typical Chloe.

Becs: _Ouch, you just used my line. Don't know how I'm gonna Shake That Off. Also, did you just hashtag your note to me? _

Chloe stuck out her tongue and a few seconds later had another sign up. **You do love it. You just don't want to admit that I do things to you, Mitchell. # hashtags never go out of style. **

The short brunette's throat went dry like it always did when Chloe got flirty. She knew it never meant anything though. This was just her personality. This was just Chloe, the girl who barged into her shower before she even knew her name, the girl who constantly joked about seeing Beca naked, and the girl who was a few inches from Beca's face when she told her she regretted not experimenting enough in college. That single sentence alone broke her and Jesse's relationship all together. Not that they had a chance. Beca was Chloe's the day they sang Titanium in that awful college shower. She just had to fall for the girl she could never be with, didn't she?

It didn't help that Chloe had no boundaries and was oblivious to the effect she had on people, like how right now she was driving Beca crazy from a single sentence. Realizing Chloe was laughing at the blank look on her face, she snapped out of it and recovered by holding up her middle finger. She was not letting Chloe win this.

Beca could see Chloe's red face from across the street and mentally celebrated. After a few seconds, the older girl shoved another note in the window for Beca to read, pretending to be offended, **You know I don't put out that quick, Becs. You haven't even taken me out yet. I have standards. #Why you gotta be so Mean? **

Chloe about died when the next text came through her phone. Becs: _Says the girl who dated shower guy. Should've Said No, baby._

Oooh she's gonna get it this time. Chloe stuck the next sign up, **You're the one who dated Movie Freak. He didn't even like you for you. I Knew He Was Treble When He Walked In.**

Beca clapped her hand to her forehead, cracking up. Chloe was not going to win. Becs : _Very punny Red. Shame On You Now, but I meant it when I sang We Are Never Getting Back Together. Like Ever. _

Chloe lost it. How was she going to come back from that one? She thought it over for a second. She couldn't think of much. She covered her mouth, feigning shock, **What? You didn't want him to Stay, Stay, Stay? **

Beca bit her lip and gave her best friend a somber look. Chloe froze, not knowing what to think. Beca disapeared from her living room. Chloe looked around and didn't see her. Had she said something wrong? Had she hit a nerve? Maybe the Jesse comment was a little low. She still hadn't told her what happened between the two of them. Jesse was hurt though, but Beca didn't mind. She jumped at the invite Chloe gave her to go to L.A and had never been happier in Chloe's opinion. She only wished she was happier with her instead of single.

Her phone vibrated on the table, making her jump a foot in the air and took her out of her thoughts. Her bright blue eyes found the message, and her heart stopped, not from paranoia, but from the words Beca had written, words that took her breath away.

Becs : **I ****couldn't let him stay. See,** **I met this girl, and loving her, it's Red. She's the Song In The Car I Keep Singing. I look at her, and it's like everything else goes away. It's just me and her and no one else. Sparks Fly when we're together. She's like a Fairytale, my very own Disney Princess. She saved me. I'm still weak, but when She's Next To Me, I Know Everything's Gonna Be Alright. She makes me better. She makes me bulletproof, titanium. She makes me Fearless. **

Chloe Beale was in shock. Her hands were trembling so much, she lost her grip on her phone, and it hit the tile floor with a deafening thud. Surely Beca was talking about her. Right? Was this really happening? She didn't even think Beca was into girls. Seriously, Chloe gave her every hint in the world, but she didn't pick up on them.

Her knees were shaking, and her palms were sweating, and her mind was blank. She couldn't think. She couldn't speak.

She didn't know how long she was standing there when a familiar, snarky, but weaker than usual voice sounded from behind her.

"You alright there, Beale? Still breathing? I-I still have a _blank space_ if you're interested."

She whipped around to see Beca Mitchell in all her five foot two glory, looking nervous and awkward and more beautiful than ever. She was ordinary. Just Beca in a black v neck t-shirt and sweat pants, no make-up and hair tied back in a messy bun -natural and scared, but she had never looked more gorgeous to Chloe, who was so flabbergasted at the younger girl's presence that she forgot to breathe. All she could do was let out a small shaky laugh as her twenty-two year old best friend closed the distance between them.

"Don't die on me, Beale," she said sarcastically, her eyes on Chloe's loving and extremely dilated pupils. The brunette let out a dark chuckle, attempting to hide the quiver in her voice, but Chloe still heard it, " By all means, _speak now."_

Chloe was certain her stomach had dropped to her butt when she felt Beca's hot breath on her face. She couldn't do anything, but do what she always did - -she stared at Beca's lips.

"I make you titanium? " she asked stupidly, trying not to hyperventilate. Beca's face was so close, she could smell her shampoo, and almost taste her lips. Trying to cover up her nervousness, she cracked another Taylor joke, "That's _our song."_

Beca winked, bringing her face even closer to Chloe's, "Yeah, but give it up, Chloe.I just won our Swift war, and you know it," she said, her voice tainted with desire. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck. Slowly, as if waiting for protest from Chloe, she leaned in. Chloe was paralyzed with fear, still not convinced this wasn't just her imagination running wild like it always had, mostly in Russian lit class, but it could still be happening now. Beca just took this as a good sign. She closed the gap between them and brought their lips together for the first time in a gentle manner. It took all the strength in her because of all the sexual tension that had built up over the years, but yes, the kiss remained innocent, gentle, and everything she could hope for.

She pulled away slowly, opening her eyes to see that Chloe's were still closed. She laughed softly, caressing her cheek. When the redhead finally opened her surprised eyes, Beca winked with playful grin, "You saw me naked, Chlo. It's only fitting that _you belong with me _." Chloe shook her head.

"You're so weird."

AN: I was in the mood to write cheesy fluff. Taylor Swift songs used: We Are Never Getting Back Together, Red, Sparks Fly, I Knew You were trouble, Begin Again, 22, You belong with me, should've said no, mean, today it was a fairytale, fearless, and more.

I have writer's block, but titanium and pitching it will be updated soon.


End file.
